The Neurological Services Core for this program project grant will provide support for the surgical delivery of therapeutic gene constructs into the brain of MPS I, MPS VII, and SCA1 mice. In addition, this core will be involved in the neurologic assessment of cognitive and motor functions in these animals, and neurohistological assessments after the targeted surgical delivery of the therapeutic gene constructs.